Duels et Défaites
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: PWP, violence (sans viol) - "Ce fut un beau duel, Kaiba. Mais encore une fois, j'en ressors vainqueur." Yûgi aimait pousser Kaiba à bout et blesser son orgueil, jusqu'à l'inévitable conséquence.


**DUELS ET DÉFAITES**

 **—**

Le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus[1] se désagrégea, vaincu, une fois de plus. Kaiba vit avec horreur ses points de vie descendre jusqu'à zéro, disparaître purement et simplement sous l'assaut du monstre de son rival. Ses mains froissèrent ses cartes, crispées en poings jusqu'à l'en faire mal, mais il n'y accordait aucune importance ; l'humiliation qu'il venait encore une fois de subir lui ôtait toute autre sensation.

Et le sourire suffisant de Yûgi le rebutait.

— Ce fut un beau duel, Kaiba. Mais encore une fois, j'en ressors vainqueur.

Seto grinça des dents, furieux et blême. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait perdre, encore et encore, contre le même adversaire malgré toutes les stratégies et les plans qu'il avait conçu ! Surtout que Yûgi aimait jouir de sa victoire à l'aide d'une dernière réplique bien placée, où vanité et satisfaction se cachait sournoisement.

Ce qu'il détestait cet arrogant petit arriviste !

Il se détourna d'un large mouvement de sa veste, balayant l'air avec vélocité, pour quitter l'arène. Son pas rageur résonna sombrement, augmentant le sourire de Yûgi qui observait son dos sans un mot. Il _adorait_ énerver Kaiba, c'était une activité des plus distrayantes et jouissives.

Surtout la conséquence de tout ceci.

Seto Kaiba redemanderait un duel pour obtenir sa vengeance et prouver sa suprématie, et il gagnerait encore, le faisant entrer dans une rage folle et destructrice. C'était un cercle vicieux que Yûgi adorait particulièrement ; outre le duel palpitant qui en débouchait, l'adrénaline sulfureuse qui battait dans leurs veines ou la vision des plans ingénieux de son rival, la manière dont Seto se déchargeait de sa rage était particulière.

* * *

Comme habituellement, il emprunta le chemin contraire et traversa le couloir pour se poster devant les lourds ascenseurs tout de verre. Les quelques hommes de la sécurité le laissèrent passer, habitués au rituel, alors que Yûgi s'élevait jusqu'au dernier étage de la riche société Kaiba. Aucune musique n'égayait le trajet, ce n'était pas le genre de Kaiba de s'enquérir de ce genre de détails insignifiants – le contraire aurait été désopilant.

Les portes de verres s'ouvrirent sur un large couloir où un tapis rouge impeccable habillait le sol et le conduisait jusqu'aux portes des appartements de Seto – car il habitait à même la société. Il fit un simple signe de la tête aux hommes devant la porte et entra lorsqu'ils lui ouvrirent la porte. Son cœur faisait déjà des embardés et son sourire refusait de s'effacer. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux dalles de marbre qui couvraient le sol, ou au large bureau de bois ébène qui siégeait devant de grandes baies vitrées impressionnantes ; seule la porte à droite retenait son attention.

Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma silencieusement, s'avançant dans la grande chambre en ôtant sa veste qu'il laissa choir sur le dossier d'un fauteuil de velours noir. D'un geste habitué, il se rendit jusqu'à la petite cave à vin qui trônait non loin, de la taille d'une armoire décente, et s'empara d'une bouteille de bourgogne et d'un verre à pied où quelques discrètes dorures de perle se fondaient dans le verre. S'asseyant avec grâce sur le fauteuil noir, il ferma doucement les yeux en humant le doux arôme qui se dégageait du breuvage, teinté d'odeurs de fleurs et de fruits.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se délecter d'une gorgée exquise que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour dévoiler le très cher et estimé Seto Kaiba ; lequel le fusillait allègrement du regard.

— Eh bien Kaiba, tu te perds sur ton propre terrain ?

La pique sembla mal passer, et Yûgi frissonna en voyant ses yeux s'assombrir dangereusement. Dieu, Seto savait-il à quel point il était excitant lorsqu'il était furieux ?

Il se releva en finissant le verre d'une traite, plutôt déçu d'écourter ce savoureux moment de dégustation. Il s'essuya négligemment la commissure de ses lèvres, lançant un regard provoquant au jeune PDG qui le fusillait toujours du regard.

Yûgi serait déjà mort depuis longtemps si les yeux de Seto avaient possédés des pouvoirs destructeurs.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? La défaite t'aurait-elle arrachée la langue ?

Et Yûgi sourit en entendant le grognement bestial de Kaiba et se sentant plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Sans douceur et avec une bestialité terriblement excitante, Kaiba ravagea sa bouche en l'étranglant de son autre main, crispant sa main sur son poignet à le lui briser. Yûgi glapit sous l'assaut brutal, essayant vainement de respirer alors que Seto violait littéralement sa bouche avec brusquerie et colère – et le strangulait. Il s'accrocha par réflexe au bras puissant du duelliste, le souffle sifflant.

D'un élan de violence, Kaiba lui saisit les cheveux et le força à s'arquer brutalement, goûtant le sang frais qui perlait de ses lèvres déchirées. Sans ménagement, il le jeta vers le lit en le bousculant sur la table qu'il y avait entre, et Yûgi trébucha au pied du meuble. Il se massa doucement la lèvre en grimaçant face à la douleur à sa jambe causée par sa brutale rencontre avec la table dure.

Seto ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et le souleva aisément par la gorge, l'étouffant au passage, l'œil rouge.

Yûgi était presque sûr d'avoir vu une lueur carmine dans ses yeux.

— Je ne peux pas perdre, marmonna-t-il d'une voix sourde, comme en transe.

Yûgi gémit sous la pression sur sa gorge, et sentait le cuir de son collier rentrer dans sa peau. Il frissonna violemment lorsque Seto lui arracha ses vêtements, tout grognant et énervé. Le jeune Mûto sentait la haine que ressentait Seto à son égard, il devinait le mal qu'il avait envie de lui faire, toute la douleur qu'il voulait lui insuffler – et il adorait cela. Sentir puissamment chaque geste de Kaiba, savoir que, dans ces moments, ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers lui le comblait au plus haut point. Yûgi en était devenu addictif.

Un cri lui échappa lorsque Seto lui mordit la jugulaire et empoigna ses poignets d'une main pour les immobiliser. Seto se sentait si puissant dans ces moments là, maître de tout et surtout de cet insolent petit duelliste de seconde zone qui osait lui rire au nez. Il le dominait entièrement et avec zèle, jusqu'à l'en rendre fou.

Férocement, il tourna Yûgi sur le ventre et lui arracha ses dernières parcelles de vêtements, exposant sans pudeur sa peau nue à ses yeux – et les restes de leur précédente entrevue. D'un geste vif il appuya le visage de Yûgi pour l'enfoncer dans les draps à l'en étouffer et le pénétra sans plus de préavis, encore noire de haine.

Yûgi supporta sans mal l'intrusion violente.

Il avait dû perdre quelques mèches de cheveux en tout, et sans doute se froisser un muscle vu comme sa cuisse se révoltait, et il sentait déjà que plusieurs bleus apparaîtraient vicieusement.

Mais la douleur nourrissait son plaisir.

Ses gémissements mourraient contre le tissu du coussin blanc, la main puissante de Seto qui appuyait de plus en plus fort contre l'arrière de sa tête. Déjà ses poumons en feu réclamaient oxygène et son fessier sensible – et sans doute rouge sous les claques violentes du PDG – voulait liberté, mais son cœur semblait imploser dans sa poitrine. Ses mains serraient fermement le tissu et chacun de ses muscles étaient bandés pour s'assurer de ne pas jouir trop vite. Il aimait profiter pleinement de cette étrange osmose qui les unissait tous deux – et plus encore, cet décharge brute qui l'enveloppait.

Un cri plus fort qu'un autre ramena l'attention de Seto à lui.

— Voilà où est ta place, espèce de vaurien ! grognait-il sous ses coups de reins. Toi qui, toujours, te délecte de ce semblant de supériorité que tu es _persuadé_ d'avoir !

Il tira vivement sur les cheveux décoiffés de Yûgi, le forçant à se cambrer si fort qu'on eut cru que sa colonne allait se briser. Ses mains, désormais, étaient tendues contre le matelas souple du lit et son dos formait un « U » terrible.

— Tu n'es qu'un _chien_ à mes _pieds_ , marmonna Seto, orageux et vorace.

Yûgi, libéré, eut un délectable sourire et se mordit la lèvre de plaisir.

Dieu, _qu'il aimait cela !_ Sa voix – _sa voix !_ – menaçait de le faire jouir sur l'heure ; il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Cette domination totale et sadique que Kaiba lui infligeait était profondément jouissive, et ce membre pulsant qui le pilonnait avec rage était proprement enivrant. Il n'en pouvait plus…

Il se fichait de laisser ses gémissements et cris de plaisirs être entendu, de laisser l'indubitable plaisir qu'il ressentait devenir limpide pour Seto, bien qu'il veuille le torturer et affirmer sa supériorité – Yûgu refusait de faire semblant. Sa peau claire était parcheminée de chair de poule, frissonnant et frémissant, et chacun de ses membres tremblaient sous l'assaut.

 _Plus, plus…_

— Un _chien_ , répéta Seto contre son oreille sans oublier de la mordre, un _infâme_ petit cabot sans talent mais dégoulinant de suffisance !

Sans retenu, il le repoussa vivement sur le matelas en maintenant la cambrure, appuyant si fort sa tête qu'elle descendit de plusieurs centimètres sur les draps. Seto passa rudement ses ongles sur le dos à découvert de Yûgi, griffant jusqu'au sang tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il marbra chaque parcelle de peau, du dos, des bras, des cuisses, se lécha les lèvres en voyant quelques gouttes de sang perler.

Yûgi était en son pouvoir.

Il lui obéissait, se pliait volontairement à ses désirs, gémissait même sous la douleur. Cette raclure aimait cela ; la violence, la passion, se faire rabaisser et _dominer_. Yûgi aimait cela.

Et Seto aimait savoir qu'il pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

À nouveau, il se retira d'un coup et empoigna Yûgi par la gorge pour le retourner sur le dos, au bord du lit. Il le jeta et le pénétra à nouveau, prenant soin de laisser sa tête pendre dans le vide, comme pour le déstabiliser, l'intimider, pour affirmer sa domination, et serra sa gorge avec force. C'était délectable, de se voir si plein de pouvoir, de pouvoir le manipuler et le toucher de toutes les façons possibles.

Délectable de pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens et d'y voir une parfaite soumission.

De son autre main, il griffa à nouveau une des cuisses, lentement, profondément, et vit avec excitation les yeux de Yûgi se perler de larmes. De délice ou de douleur, il ne le savait pas – et il s'en foutait complètement.

Yûgi était à lui.

Il ne savait pas comment cet idiot pouvait être excité en étant aussi violenté – _méprisé_ –, ce type était décidément taré et incompréhensible.

Il saisit le cuir souple du collier de Yûgi – qui lui rappelait avec ironie le collier d'un chien – et tira férocement pour le descendre jusqu'à le faire tomber piteusement au sol. Il était si pitoyable ainsi, il avait l'allure méprisable d'un pauvre mendiant qui avait besoin de se prostituer pour vivre. Kaiba tira de manière joueuse le collier pour faire dodeliner la tête avant de le tirer vers lui, droit vers son entrejambe.

Yûgi n'attendit pas plus pour englober sans hésitation le membre humide.

— Toujours à te vanter de « l'âme des cartes », cracha-t-il avec ironie en s'enfonçant brutalement dans sa bouche, à te vanter de comprendre quelque chose d' _inexistant_ pour expliquer tes victoires ! À parler d'une abstraction chimérique, d'un concept irréelle, _d'une notion fictive !_

Yûgi s'étouffait mais Seto ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de se retirer. Il s'enfonçait rapidement, sans douceur, comme s'il n'était qu'une simple poupée gonflable et non un être vivant – pas humain, il n'était pas sûr que Seto le considérât jamais comme tel.

Ses mains claires prenaient appui sur les hanches devant lui, tremblantes, et ses yeux embués laissèrent perler une larme. Il avait mal mais… _c'était si bon._

Il eut un borborygme étouffé lorsque la jouissance le faucha, tel un éclair, alors que sa bouche largement ouverte se faisait toujours violée par son rival.

— Un misérable petit chanceux tout juste fichu à se prosterner devant moi – qui n'attend que cela d'ailleurs.

Il se répandit dans sa bouche sans le moindre grognement de plaisirs, seulement grondant de mépris. Sa main profondément ancrée dans la chevelure de Yûgi le serrait si fort que le jeune duelliste cru plusieurs fois devenir chauve.

— Car tu n'attends que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Tu gémis comme la première catin venue au moindre de mes gestes !

Il étrangla à nouveau Yûgi et prit plaisir à le plaquer contre un mur, se délectant de ses cris étouffés. Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à le noyer de son regard pénétrant, soudain plus calme, presque doucereux.

— Tu n'es rien, souffla-t-il tout contre lui, prenant le duelliste en pitié. Rien d'autre qu'un obstacle foutrement dérangeant.

Yûgi commençait à tourner de l'œil, non pas que cela intéressât Seto. Il récolta minutieusement les restes de leur jouissance qui maculait son membre et l'intérieur de ses cuisses et enfonça violemment sa main dans sa bouche pour le forcer à l'avaler.

Il eut un rire sardonique en le voyant s'exécuter.

Il avait bien dressé ce petit chien.

Bandant ses muscles, Seto le détacha du mur en le soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol avant de le lâcher brusquement, une grimace de mépris aux lèvres. Il observa sa silhouette recroquevillée et tremblante, lequel tentait difficilement de reprendre son souffle en toussotant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était cette chose qui lui tenait tête en duel de Magic&Wizard. Plus qu'incompréhensible, c'était Dieu qui se foutait plaisamment de lui en lui attribuant un rival aussi pathétique.

Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, il ferma son pantalon et tourna les talons sans le moindre remords ; un tant soit peu apaisé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester perdant face à une loque telle que _Yûgi_. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser ridiculiser par ce gamin impudent à l'orgueil trop développé et l'ambition démesurée. Il allait le battre, c'était l'évidence même.

Yûgi gardait les yeux au sol, la gorge rouge et irritée, mais la respiration plus calme. Il écoutait sereinement le pas de son rival attitré s'éloigner doucement mais ne bougea pas lorsqu'il l'entendit s'arrêter.

— Tu n'es qu'un simple obstacle que je prendrais plaisir à _détruire_ , affirma-t-il d'une voix dure. La prochaine sera la dernière Yûgi ; _je te battrai._

Et la porte se referma en fracas mais Yûgi avait déjà les yeux clos. Le soudain silence de la pièce ne le déstabilisa pas ; ses pensées restèrent vidées durant de longues secondes, désireux d'en profiter pleinement. Il sentait les brûlures sur sa peau le piquer là où Seto l'avait griffé ; il sentait la morsure sévère de sa nuque ; la déchirure de son intimité, les marbrures de foutre sur son corps. Il en tremblait, tant la fièvre le fatiguait, tant son corps se rebellait.

Il sentait parfaitement chaque parcelle de peau que Seto avait touché.

Puis il gloussa, doucement, imperceptiblement, avant qu'un réel rire ne résonne finalement. Ses anciennes blessures s'étaient rouvertes – son corps était marbré de rouge, de bleu, de pourpre et d'il ne savait quelle couleur encore. Mais son cœur… son cœur était exalté.

Il se lécha consciencieusement la lèvre pour récolter son sang ferreux.

— Oh non, mon cher Seto, murmura-t-il d'un souffle tendre, je ne te laisserai jamais, _jamais_ gagner, promit-il en rouvrant les yeux.

.

.

* * *

[1] Dans le manga ils conservent le nom « Blue Eyes White Dragon », mais j'ai toujours trouvé cela étrange à cause de l'animé où les noms sont traduits !

.

 **Voilà voilà ! On peut dire que c'est une sorte de UA, où il n'y aurait pas le petit Yûgi mais seulement Atem en version occidental dans le monde moderne... Bref ! j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
